batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 0
Synopsis "First Flight" One year ago, Dinah Lance was just off the heels of Team 7, and she was still chasing Basilisk, despite the fact that she no longer had an employer. Her lost husband Kurt would have expected better from her, but Dinah had settled on seeking a job at the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, knowing that a lead on Basilisk would soon spring up there. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the habit of taking job applications, so she decided to prove her worth by infiltrating the outfit by herself. When she arrived in the Penguin's bathroom, he was unimpressed. To prove her worth, she demonstrated her special ability: a sonic scream that could shake down the roof, if it were intense enough. Naturally, the scream alerted Penguin's muscle, and she made short work of them with her martial arts skills. Finally impressed, Penguin hired her, and dubbed her "Black Canary," in keeping with the ornithological theme. On the job, Dinah struck a tentative friendship up with Ev Crawford, code-named Starling. After a few weeks of working the casino floor, Dinah discovered that there would soon be a deal going down with Basilisk at the lounge. On the night in question, she spotted the seller, and the conspicuous, suspicious bulge under his hoodie, which must have been the package. Unfortunately, her plan was disrupted by the sudden appearance of Batgirl. Angry that weeks of her work would be wasted if the seller got scared off, not to mention the fact that the Basilisk buyer hadn't even been I.D.'d yet. With Penguin shouting at her to do something about the intruder, Dinah knocked Batgirl through a window, hoping she'd survive it. Outside, Dinah managed to convey that she was on an undercover mission, though she was working freelance. As it turned out, Batgirl was after the same people, having heard that the package to be sold was a mutation bomb, which could do serious damage on Gotham's streets. When Dinah spotted the prospective buyer escaping, she and Batgirl split up, with Dinah using her sonic scream to stop the buyer in his track, and drag him back into the lounge. Inside, she found Starling with a gun to Batgirl's head, and Penguin urging her to pull the trigger. Eager to get through this without anybody getting killed, Dinah asked Starling whether she trusted her. Of course, Ev found it hard to trust anyone at all, but after hearing that the patron she was protecting - the seller - intended to hurt a lot of people, she lowered her weapon. With that, Batgirl disarmed Starling completely, assured that both women were on the right side of the issue. The three of them escaped on a speed boat in a hail of bullets. Once home, Dinah realized that there was something her life was missing since Team 7. It wasn't just the adventure, though. It was the feeling that someone was watching her back for her; the comfort of finally being able to trust someone again. Meanwhile, Starling reported back to Amanda Waller, clearly a plant. Waller encouraged her to maintain a friendship with Dinah, while she herself was keeping Dinah's husband Kurt in stasis. Appearances "First Flight" Individuals *Black Canary *Kurt Lance *The Penguin *Swift Sisters *Turaco *Starling *Batgirl *Amanda Waller Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Bay ***Iceberg Lounge Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/birds-of-prey-2011/birds-of-prey-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_0 Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 00